pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 43 - A Furious Battle Reunion
The next day when Ash and Pikachu got up they went into the kitchen where they joined Tanza, Misty, and Brock eating around the table. "Good morning Ash and Pikachu." greeted Misty as they sat down at the table. "Good morning…Hay where's Timothy?" asked Ash “Chu...Pika.” greeted Pikachu "He left earlier saying that was going to stop by the pokémon gym. If you hurry you still might be able to catch him there." urged Tanza passing Ash and Pikachu a plate of food.. "I want to see if he battle's. You coming Pikachu?" asked Ash as he stood up. "Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulder as Ash grabbed his plate and they disappeared. "Ash is so silly." snickered Tanza Ash and Pikachu appeared outside of the pokémon center in a flash of light starling a few people, before he started walking down the street. "Now where is this pokémon gym. Maybe I can find it on the pokédex map." said Ash He stumbled around trying to work his pokédex while holding his plate in one hand and holding a biscuit in his mouth. “This isn't working.” mumbled Ash "Hay Ash wait up!" He heard a voice shouting behind him. He turned around and saw Tanza, Misty and Brock running toward them "Come on follow me." urged Tanza as they all followed her. They all headed down the street to a large red building with a large sphere like figure on the large door of the building. "This is the place." stated Tanza They opened the gym door, but as soon as they did there was an explosion and they all were caught in a cloud of dust. "What's going on?” wondered Ash coughing. "Pi...Ka." coughed Pikachu When the dust settled, they saw Timothy with Kachu, Nina and Nikita beside him and Lilly and Lucaria standing in front of him. On the side of the field there were two pokémon that Ash had never seen before. One was a small tiger cube pokémon about two feet tall with orange fur, and blue stripes going down it's back to its. The other one was large red and light green insect looking pokémon walking on six legs and it flapped 4 large wings. There was also a light skinned girl about six feet with fire orange length hair and fire red eye's. She was wearing something similar to Eria thought she was wearing a white bathing suit like outfit, but around her waist was a brown skirt. She had a brown like belt around her waist and she was wearing long brown boots with even longer black socks under them. "She must be the gym leader." said Misty "Bliger The Flame Tiger Cube Pokémon…Bliger's usually have a docile personality, but they are very playful and will get easily distracted. When angered they will spit sparks of fire from their mouth that are hot enough to badly burn. Ignisect The Firestarter Bug Pokémon and the evolved form of Pupire. Ignisect's love to be around fire so much that they will start fire's just to watch them burn. Their exoskeleton is dense enough to with stand heat up to 1000 degree's Fahrenheit." said The pokédex "It's been nearly 8 month's since you up and disappeared. Now you just show back up out of the blue...tell me why!” yelled The girl angrily as Timothy just stood there looking at her. "She seems really upset." noted Ash looking at the girl. "Chu." nodded Pikachu "Well if you won't say anything...Bliger use Fire Fang and Ignisect use Flamethrower!“ shouted The girl Bliger started running toward Lilly as fire started blazing from it's mouth and Ignisect fired a stream of fire at Lucaria. "Alright Lilly use Double Team and Lucaria use Aura Sphere!” shouted Timothy Bliger jumped into the air, but just before it caught Lilly she disappeared and ten copy's appeared around Bliger. "Lilly's really fast." noted Brock "Now use Shadow Ball!“ ordered Timothy Just then the copy's of Lilly disappeared and she fired the shadow ball from behind Bliger. The shadow ball hit Bliger and sent it sliding back in front of it's trainer, before it came to a stop. Lucaria created a ball of white energy, before tossing it at the flamethrower causing it to explode. "Bliger and Ignisect won't be able to keep this up much longer. If I’m going to end this I better end it now." She thought as she looked at Timothy, before she looked back at her pokémon who were breathing heavy. "This battle must have been going on for awhile. Both Bliger and Ignisect are out of breath." observed Brock "Yea and it look's like Timothy is winning." agreed Misty "Alright Timothy this battle has gone on long enough it's time to finish this. Bliger, Ignisect use Aerial Fire Blast!" She shouted All of a sudden Bliger jumped on Ignisect's back as it took off flying up toward the ceiling of the gym. Ignisect then took off like a rocket toward Timothy's pokémon as Bliger fired a fire spin that folded back over them like a spear. "Hay Ash that look's like what Aquilion use during your first gym battle." noted Misty "Yea your right." agreed Ash "Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu "Now Timothy it's time to finish this. Now fire!" She shouted All of a sudden Bliger and Ignisect created a ball of white energy and fired it into the flaming spear which was then sent flying toward Lilly and Lucaria. "Now that is an attack!” exclaimed Ash as he stood up. "Alright Lucaria your up...use Comet Sphere!” ordered Timothy Lucaria walked out in front of Lilly with her right arm out beside her as it flared up with a pink fire around it. All of a sudden the pink energy around her paw started to form into a sphere in front of her paw. "Alright do it now!” ordered Timothy Just as the Bliger's and Ignisect attack was about to hit Lucaria she thrust her right arm forward and her attack clashed with the other one. All of a sudden there was a powerful explosion that created a large cloud of smoke that covered the entire field. "Alright now Lilly use Shadow Ball and Lucaria use Aura Sphere.” said Timothy Ignisect and Bliger looked down at the cloud of smoke for any sign of Lucaria and Lilly when all of jumped out of the cloud of smoke each of them on a different side of Ignisect and Bliger. Lilly and Lucaria fired their attack's which collided with the two pokémon in a large explosion and both Ignisect and Bliger hit the ground a few minutes later unconscious. "Bliger and Ignisect are unable to battle. Lilly and Lucaria are the winner which mean's Timothy win's the match." announced Eria who had suddenly appeared on the field. "Ignisect, Bliger you did your best now return. Timothy be honest with me why did you disappear like you did?" asked The girl as her pokémon returned to their pokéballs. "Nice work Lilly and Lucaria you two did great. And to be honest Hinta I guess I just needed a break from it all." shrugged Timothy as Lilly and Lucaria disappeared into their pokéballs. "Well at least your being honest. So how have you been?" She asked as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I've been alright...though I can see your dynamite temper hasn't changed much though." chuckled Timothy as he hugged her back. Tanza, Ash, Misty, Eria, and Brock all walked up to them from the sidelines as Kachu, Nina and Nikita greeted them. "Hay Timothy, Hinta nice battle. It was awesome!” shouted Eria "Thank Eria." smiled Hinta "Hay Timothy how does Eria know her?" asked Ash "Eria is Hinta's youngest sister." noted Timothy "Oh." said Ash "I can see the resemblance, but it you would go out with me then I could show you a resemblance of the fire that is burning in my soul to you." said Brock as he appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Hinta's hand. Tanza looked behind her and then looked back at Brock, before looking back behind her and then back at Brock. "Hold on he was just behind me how did he get...." said Tanza with a confused look on her face. Misty quickly grabbed Brock by the ear and dragged him away as Hinta started to snicker. "That'll be enough of that." snarled Misty dragging him away as Tanza shook her head laughing. "Hay Timothy don't you get a badge for defeating the gym leader?” asked Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "Pika...Pi." said Kachu as he jumped on Timothy's shoulder. "No...we've gotten the badge for this gym already. See." said Timothy He reached in to jacket and pulled out a green case, before he held it out and opened it up. There were eight badge indentations and four of them had badge's in then. The first one was the Dynamic Dream Badge from the first gym, second was a red sphere head shaped badge, third was a purple diamond shaped badge. There was also two more badges one was a white feather like figure with a V-angle in it and the last one a pink and gold flower with a gold star in the center of it. "The red sphere head shaped badge is this gym's badge…it's known as the Flaming Sphere Badge." said Timothy "Who did you use to get that badge?" asked Ash "Nina and Nikita won this badge in their very first gym battle." smiled Timothy as he closed the case up and put it back into his jacket. "Be...Be." laughed Nikita as she started circling Timothy's head. "Me...Me." laughed Nina as she started circling Timothy's head. "Isn’t that right didn't my girl's win it in their very first gym battle. smiled Timothy as he reached up and grabbed them both out of the air and started to swing then around in his arm's. "Chu." laughed Kachu as he held onto Timothy's shoulder as he spun around. "I hope Jin is wrong about him." said Ash to Pikachu. "PIka...Pi." nodded Pikachu "Hay Hinta let me introduced you to my crew. This is Ash and Pikachu from Pallet Town, Misty from Cerulean City, Brock from Pewter City and you've seen Tanza in plenty of her battle's." introduced Timothy "Nice to meet you all." greeted Hinta "Hi." greeted Ash "Chu." waved Pikachu "You to." greeted Misty "Very nice." nodded Brock "Ash is here to battle you for the Flaming Star Badge." noted Timothy "Well ok...we can battle tomorrow when my pokémon are at full health." nodded Hinta "That's fine." nodded Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu "So Timothy what do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?" asked Hinta "Well there's a cave in the side of Draco Meteor Ridge not to far from here that Yucon want's me to check out." explained Timothy "Did it just open up?" asked Hinta "Yea a couple of day's ago." nodded Timothy "What do you get out of it?" asked Hinta "Anything good I find that I like." smiled Timothy "I bet...well mine if I travel with y'all?" asked Hinta "Sure...you know you can." nodded Timothy "Alright just let me pack up some of my stuff." smiled Hinta "I'll help you." offered Eria and they both ran into a room in the back of the gym. "Hay Tanza is Hinta Timothy's girlfriend?" asked Misty "I'm not sure." shrugged Tanza and she started back talking to Ash and Bock. Misty looked at Timothy and saw that he was talking to Kachu, Nina and Nikita. They waited around for a few minutes when Hinta and Eria finally came out of the backroom. "Alright I’m ready." announced Hinta "Let's go then." urged Timothy as they left out of the gym. To Be Continued.............. Category:Season 1 Content